A Strange Vending Machine
Strange Vending Machine is a driving event introduced in the new Coccyx Update. It will give the player 3 options randomly chosen from the list below. Event Text The group runs into a very out of place vending machine. It looks like someone made it from chunks of scrap iron. It's lights are still on. Everything on the machine costs $20, and the group has about that much in wrinkled and frayed bills. Outcomes If the Character has low attitude, -2 morale will occur. With high attitude, -1 will happen instead. Choice 1 will always be an equal chance of either a Revolver, a Rifle, or a Shotgun. Choice 2 is an equal chance of either Food, Gasoline, or Medical. Choice 3 has a 10% chance of a Hybrid, with 45% chance of a Hat or a Stick. Leave it alone Get nothing BOX OF CHIPS It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A bag of chips drops out! Not the usual vending machine size, it's the enormous family size. Character -2 Morale +4 Food REAL REVOLVER SET It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A loaded Dolt revolver pops out of the vending machine! Character -2 Morale +6 Pistol Ammo Party gains a Dolt .45 Revolver BOX O' BANDAGE It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A large box of medicated bandages pops out of the vending machine! Character -2 Morale +3 Medical supplies A STICK It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A stick drops out of the vending machine! I'm not sure what you were expecting, it's a stick. Character -2 Morale Party gains a Tree Branch A BRAND NEW CAR! It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. The vending machine's shape changes! It transforms into an electric car! The group gets in. Character -2 Morale +30 Gas Party's car swapped to an undamaged Hybrid A NEW HAT It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A hat pops out of the vending machine! Character puts it on. Character -2 Morale Character puts on the new hat. Character +1 Morale SHOTGUN FUN PACK It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A fully loaded shotgun pops out of the vending machine! Character -2 Morale Party gains a Shotgun +6 Shotgun Shells ROOTEM TOOTEM RIFLE It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A loaded cowboy rifle pops out of the vending machine! Character -2 Morale Party gains a Cowboy Rifle +10 Rifle Rounds GASOLINE CAN It takes forever to feed in the dollar bills. The vending machine keeps spitting them out. A jerrycan of gasoline plops out of the vending machine! Character -2 Morale +30 Gas Category:Events